9:15
by LoveMeTender
Summary: Just a little chat Lizzie and Gordo have one night on the phone ... hooray for fluffiness!


**I'm just putting them up like crazy ... this is just a short little sappy thing. I'm pretending that Gordo plays baseball, by the way. You never know, he could. Anyway, enjoy! And I don't own Lizzie. :-) Review please!**

At 8:45 p.m., Lizzie walked up to her room and turned on her desk light and CD player. The room was filled with the soft glow of the lamp, bright enough to see, but dim enough to be comfortable. She walked over to her dresser and looked in her mirror. She ran a brush through her long, blonde hair, and took off her eye makeup. She took off her clothes and put her pajamas on. She paused for a moment in the mirror, admiring how the soft light made her look better.

At 9:00 p.m., Lizzie turned off her CD player and sat on her bed. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. As usual, she watched _Who's Line Is It Anyway? _The show always made her laugh. She liked laughing. It released some of the stress of the day. At a commercial, she leaned back on her bed and sighed. She missed him.

At 9:15, the phone rang. Lizzie smiled, pressed the mute button, and picked up the phone.

"Hey there," she said, a grin resting on her face.

"Hey Lizzie," he said in a low voice. "How's it going?"

"Oh it's going, that's for sure. How was your day?"

"Not bad. I thought about you today."

"Really? When?"

"Well, periodically throughout the day, but really during my baseball game. I was sitting in the dugout, waiting my turn, when all the sudden you popped in my mind."

"Please don't tell me the sweaty boys on your team remind you of me."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "It wasn't them. Oh, I remember. I looked down at my wrist and saw that piece of yarn you tied to my arm in art class. I forgot to take it off. So I'm looking at this piece of yarn, thinking of the girl who tied it, and wishing that you were there next to me so much. I hate not being able to see you very often."

"Me too Gordo, me too. I wish I could have came to your game, but you know I had to work-"

"I know you had to work Lizzie. That's not what I'm saying."

"That's not what I was saying either, if you had let me finish. I hate not being able to see you either. The summer is coming though."

"Yeah, the summer is coming. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. We have a few things going, but we should be able to see each other frequently."

"Which is what I'm looking forward to the most."

"Me too Gordo, me too. Anyway, how did your game go?"

"We lost, 3 to 10."

"Ouch!"

"No kidding. Coach wasn't too happy. That's all right though. I'm ready for it to be over."

"I thought you liked baseball."

"I did, until Coach started being a jerk, we started sucking and it started eating up all my time. It's ok, just not my thing anymore."

"Then what is your thing?"

"It might have something to do with a walk in the park and a bench by the lake."

"Gordo!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Although I did throughly enjoy myself last night."

"Yeah, so did I. I'm surprised our parents let us go so late."

"It wasn't that late, only 8:45."

"Yeah, but it was a school night. And you didn't get to call me at 9:15 like you always do."

"At 9:15 I was a little preoccupied."

"So was I. That was nice."

"Nice? A guy could get wounded for being rated as 'nice.'"

"But it was nice! But it was more than that too though."

"Good to hear."

"You're so easy to tease Gordo."

"I know, I know."

Things were silent for a few moments.

"I wish we were at the park now," he whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

"Actually, it doesn't have to be the park. It could be anywhere, as long as I was with you. Heck, I wouldn't even mind being in Algebra if it meant being near you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Lizzie. Why do you doubt my feelings for you?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'm still not used to a guy actually liking me."

"Why wouldn't a guy like you? Lizzie, you're beautiful, smart, funny ... one heck of a kisser and a great person. Why do you doubt not only me, but yourself?"

"Gordo, we've been through this. I know you like me. I sure know I like you. I'll understand it sooner or later."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done so much all ready. Seriously. I don't think I'll ever be able to express how much you mean to me. Just keep being who you are, okay?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks Gordo."

"No problem Lizzie."

Silence.

"Well, it's 9:45 Lizzie. I guess I better let you go."

"Yeah, I guess we better go."

"Want to go out to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at 6:30?"

"Works for me. I love you Lizzie." He gave a content sigh.

"I love you too Gordo."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll count the hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night Lizzie."

"Night Gordo."

_Click_.

Lizzie laid back and sighed. She always enjoyed their nightly ritual. And she would be happy to see him tomorrow. She turned off her light, closed her eyes, and smiled.


End file.
